


talk about an upstanding BONE(er)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Incest, Sibling Incest, lets get READY to BONE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>San's and Papyrus' relieve some bonerific tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk about an upstanding BONE(er)

San's skeleton boner ached for Papyrus' skeleton boner as the two bone(ers) touched against each other making a lot of noise like an xylophone. San's had Xylphonphilia he was extremely attracted and turned on by the sound as he rubbed his hard bone against Papyrus' as they made out and his blue penis coming out of its seath because San had a glowing cock and it kept growing bigger and brighter and HARDER! at each touch of his brother Papyrus. "nnn.... bro!!!" San's whined as he came, skele cum getting all over Papyrus. Big cum splatter going everywhere and spelling out "FONTCEST!!!" the two skeletons moaning and panting in union as they held each other close as their boners danced on each other. Sans never felt more in love than he had at this moment.


End file.
